Here After
by Gurokawaii
Summary: Rin is struggling to cope with stuff that happened when he was just 13-14. TW: Rape, Non-Con, Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Rin is a thirteen year old, growing boy. His father and brother are out on a mission, but he doesn't know that… all he knows is that he's got his and his brother's room all to himself. He sighs, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed, when suddenly, there's a knock on his door and it creaks open slowly. He quirks an eyebrow, wondering who could be bothering him at two in the morning. "Yeah?" He asks, turning his head to the side to see who it is. "Oh, Pastor Saito, it's you." Rin said, glad he remembered his name. Pastor Saito was new to the church, and had only been there for around a week. "Hi Rin…" He said carefully, and Rin watched him walk into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, still confused and a little concerned as to why he might be in his room at this time of night. Rin watched as he clutched the door frame for a second before coming in.

"N- No, nothing is wrong." He said, walking farther into his room as Rin stared at him.

"Then what is it?" Rin wished he'd get to the point already.

"Oh, I was just… in the mood for something I guess."

"What?" Rin questioned, turning his body fully to face him and sitting up. The man's calm, nice demeanor suddenly changed as he told Rin he wanted to 'fuck him up for life.' Rin's face turned blank at that and he sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly, Pastor Saito had always seemed like such a nice man… why would he say something like that? "I… I think you should leave, sir."

"Oh Rin, never have I seen you be… so… respectful. Could it be that you are scared of me?"

It might have been borderline rude, but it was mainly true, he was never all to respectful to pastor Saito, but that was only because he barely knew the guy, even then he wouldn't say he was being 'disrespectful'.

"Listen kid, if you don't want me to hurt your brother or father, you're going to do as I say? Got it?" He said and Rin shot up from his bed, standing just inches away from the man. "Excuse me? You better back off, buddy, because-" Rin stopped and gulped as Saito pulled a gun from the pocket of his robe. "And I would suggest you do so for the sake of yourself as well." He grinned.

"O- Okay… calm down… what exactly… what do you want from me? I'll give you anything, just, don't do anything with… that... okay?" Rin said, the fear for his life running strong through his mind.

"I want… you." Pastor Saito grinned, cocking the gun and pointing it at Rin's temple.

"You've got me." Rin said, sitting back down on the mattress.

"No, I mean, I WANT you." He declared again.

"I… I don't quite- ah!" Rin said, being cut off by the man flipping him over onto his stomach.

"Shh, wouldn't want to wake the rest of the church would we? I'll have to blow the heads of whomever so decides to point their nose in our business off." He murmured in Rin's ear.

"O- Okay, I'll be quiet." Rin Whispered.

"Good, don't make a sound." Pastor Saito said, grinding his limp cock against rins clothed ass.

"W- What are you doing?" Rin gulped, trying to peer back at pastor Saito from in front of him.

"Shh, don't talk unless you're saying my name." He silenced and Rin felt himself go numb. He had a pretty good idea as to where this was going.

"P- Pastor Saito, you don't have to do this…" Rin muttered slowly.

"I've been watching you all week, Rin, and let me just say, that body of yours is just too cute to resist." Saito moaned, still grinding as his penis began to harden, which only caused tears to fill Rin's eyes.

"Please." Rin begged.

"Rin, what did I say? Shut your mouth." Saito said lowly, and Rin wanted to apologise, but was worried as to what would happen if he spoke again. Saito grabbed the waistband of Rin's shorts and pulled them down, and a small sob echoes through the room.

No! Rin thought, almost aloud.

"Shh, don't ruin that pretty face with tears." Saito purred, taking off his robe and underwear, then getting back on top of Rin

"Please no!" Rin screamed, getting up on his hands and knees until the butt of the gun smacked hard against the back of his skull and he fell back on the bed with a small oof, dizzy as a coot.

"Shut it, you want to see someone of the church get shot?" Saito grumbled in his ears, his cock pressing against his entrance.

"N-No." Rin sobbed quietly as Saito pressed the gun against the back of his neck.

"Okay, because I don't want anyone to get hurt, so I'm glad we're on the same page." Saito said and Rin nearly screamed as Saito's full length got shoved into him. He moved the gun from Rin's neck to the back of his head, right on the occipital bone. Rin began to hyperventilate as Saito's thrusts came harder and faster. Please stop! He begged in his head. Please, please stop! He reigned on, his face twisting into a silent scream, his eyes shut tightly in revulsion and mortification as Saito continued forcing himself inside him. "Oh Rin, God, you're so tight." He said a little too loudly for Rin's liking, and Rin feared someone would hear him.

"Rin?" Rin heard someone else say, the voice echoing around him.

"Rin!" He heard, louder this time, Saito not seeming to notice the voice as he climaxed and pre-cum filled Rin's hole.

"RIN!" The voice screamed and suddenly Rin was thrown into a new room. One he still shared with his brother.

Yukio's face took up most of his vision, and Rin noticed he himself was in a cold sweat.

"Rin? Rin, are you okay?" Yukio asked, hands still on Rin's body from shaking him.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine." Rin said, looking ready to begin sobbing as tears filled his eyes.

"You don't look fine Nii-san, what did you have a nightmare about?" Yukio asked, taking his hands away.

"I dreamt that I was-…" Rin tried to make up an excuse, but a giant sob made him stop in his tracks

"Nii-san… it's okay, you can tell me." Yukio tried to sooth, knowing it was hard for him to talk about, as he had been having nightmares like this for the past week, and Rin hadn't breathed a word as to what they were about.

"I just… I need to go to the bathroom." Rin said, still trying to catch his breath after waking up.

"Okay…" Yukio said, getting out of his way.

Rin got up and walked groggily through the door and down the hallway. He made it to his bathroom (yes, they liked keeping separate bathrooms) and locked the door behind him when he went in. He then slid to the floor, back against the door, and let sob after sob escape his throat as he tried not to remember all of the times he was raped by that awful, sick man. He grabbed a fist-full of hair and pulled it out roughly, causing blood to run down the side of his face as he stared down at the locks of raven-blue hair. 'Brother… it's okay, you can tell me.' the voice belonging to Yukio echoed in his head. "I wish I could tell you…" Rin whispered, getting up and throwing the hair in the garbage. The reason he'd been having these nightmares like back when he was Thirteen and fourteen was because Pastor Saito was about to become Sensei Saito, and Rin's sensei at that. A replacement for Neuhaus. He had found out about a week ago that he would be becoming one of his teachers in about a week or so (No one really knew) and had been having nightmares ever since. Sometimes it was like the flashbacks he used to have of Saito raping him as a younger boy, sometimes they were made up scenarios of times to possibly to come. Rin wanted to scream in frustration, but, refrained from doing so and simply grabbed a razor blade from the medicine cabinet and a jug of holy water from under the sink and began to slice at the skin on his thighs. Blood bubbled up quickly from the gashes he was putting in himself, running over the scars that had accumulated over the past week and from the far away past. When using holy water, the cut seared and burned like he was being lit on fire, and lasted longer, which was great, but the only bad thing about it was that it left scars, so of course, Rin had stopped cutting his left arm (Which, at this point was pretty damaged, as there were twenty-three scars from his first time using holy water, and his first time cutting in a year, but they were all high up except for four, which wouldn't look too suspicious if they weren't all in a straight line and the same length, going vertically down his arm, but he kept gauze around those at all times. He wouldn't have damaged his arm so bad had he known it would leave scars, but, the past is in the past, and there is nothing he can do about it now). He watched the gashes close themselves up and fade away, then poured some holy water into a cup on the side of the sink and dipped the blade in it, burning his fingers as he did so, the holy water ate away at the skin, but the tips of his fingers were already bloodied and burned from doing this during the past week.

He pulled his left hand out of the cup, seeing the red, bloody messes that were his pointer finger and thumb tips, and put the razor blade in his other hand. Then, he went to town on his thighs.

The next morning came for Yukio and he noticed Rin had not yet returned to his bed from last night, and if he did he must have gotten up earlier than Yukio, which nearly never happened. But things with Rin had been weird lately. He hadn't been sleeping properly, as he had dark purple bags under his eyes, and when he did, he had nightmares, Yukio couldn't for the life of him think of a time he had seen Rin eat in the past week, and he'd been going to the bathroom for long periods of time in the middle of the night, so long that even last night when Yukio tried to wait up for him, he fell back asleep. With the lights on!

"Nii-san?" He said, getting up from his bed and reaching for his glasses. He put them on and walked to the door.

"Rin?!" He yelled loudly, but there was no response to be heard.

Yukio was beginning to worry, and made his way to his brother's bathroom. "Rin?" He questioned, knocking on the door.

"Y- Yeah?" A tired voice came from beyond the door, where water from the shower could be heard running.

"Are you okay Rin?" Yukio asked loudly, so his brother would be able to hear over the running water.

"Yes." Rin responded.

"Did you come back to bed last night?"

"What?"

"I said: 'Did you come back to bed last night?'"

"I- I can't hear you, ask me once I'm out of the shower, Yukio." Rin said, whilst on the floor cleaning up his pool of blood, and could hear everything his brother was saying perfectly, but just didn't want to answer.

"Okay." Yukio said, making his way back to the bedroom to change, then to the kitchen. "Good morning Ukobach." Yukio said to the little demon who was cooking on the island in the kitchen. "Good morning." Ukobach replied, communicating through his mind. "Say, have you seen my brother around here often? Or… or at all recently?" Yukio asked and Ukobach gave a quizzical look, then a shake of the head. "Thought so." Yukio said, grabbing the plate Ukobach had set out for him and eating it with concern for his brother.

Soon it was time to leave and Rin still hadn't come downstairs.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called, making his way down the hall to the bathroom, which had the door open, but no Rin in sight. Yukio sighed but then got hopeful as he heard footsteps approaching. "Oh, hey Yukio." Rin said, smelling as fresh as his clothes looked, which was very much so. "What were you doing up so early? You're usually up at the last minute."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just… stayed in the bathroom for a while." Rin said, and Yukio noticed the purple bags under his eyes had turned a slight shade of black. "You didn't go back to bed last night, did you?"

"Of course I did," Rin lied, "It was only one in the morning when you woke me up. Don't be ridiculous." he finished.

"Okay… well, I just wanted you to know… you can talk to me about anything." Yukio assured him.

"Yeah, I know." Rin said, walking down the hallway with his brother, then down the stairs and to the door.

"As long as you're aware." Yukio said sadly as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Rin." Shima said, who was sitting next to Bon.

"Oh, hey Shima." Rin said tiredly, walking past where Shiemi sat. "How are you?" He asked, standing over Shima as he sat at the desk, not noticing the strange looks they were giving the blood stained, small bald spot on his head.

"Fine as can be. What about you?"

"Yeah, you haven't been looking too hot lately, Rin." Bon said boredly, chin in the palm of his left hand, staring up at him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Rin asked, a little annoyed, but in a joking tone nonetheless.

"I mean you look like shit, dumbass. Obviously. What else would it mean?" Bon said.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Rin muttered.

"You don't know the half of it." Bon growled.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Rin asked, curious.

"Shima thought it would be funny to build a box around me while I was sleeping then put weight on top of it. Like I was burried alive or something, which by the way is one of my biggest fears." Bon said and though Bon couldn't see it, Shima was clearly trying to suppress a laugh. "You should have seen his face when we opened the top!" Shima finally burst. "And when he realized where he was, he said: 'I'm going to rip your testicles and shove them up your ass Konekomaru!' because I set it up to look like it was him! Plus, he was laughing like mad." Shima cried from laughing so hard.

"How did you make it look like Konekomaru did it?"

"Oh, I just made sure he was the only one visible in the room, and he's the one who took the top off. But it was all my brilliant idea. I got it all on video, wanna see?"

Rin smiled, about to say yes, but when he saw the murderous look on Bon's face he gave a simple, 'No thanks.'.

"Your choice dude." Shima said, laughing still.

"Anyway," Bon said, ignoring Shima's immature behaviour, "How are you? You never said."

"Oh, well, I'm fine." Rin gave a fake smile. Bon noticed how Rin's tail twitched when he said that, and knew it always did when he lied.

"Rin-"

"Everyone who's not already in their seats, please take them." Yukio's voice cut across the classroom, interrupting Bon.

"Today we are going on a mission, but first, I would like to go over some information about the demon we will be exorcising today." Yukio said to the class, pulling down a chart which had the picture of the top half of some bat looking creature with one large, yellow eye, sharp teeth, large pointy ears and tan coloured skin with red coloured veins sticking out all throughout the wings. "This," Yukio said, "Is the Popobawa."

Half the class had their attention drawn to the picture, the other to Yukio. "Popobawa, which literally translates to 'bat-wing', is as you can see, a large bat-like creature with one eye and a…" Yukio coughed. "Very large penis." He said, looking around the room. "The demon is native to Africa, Zanaibar, to be exact, but it's origins are Islamic. I want to be very clear here, it is a shapeshifter," Yukio said in a very serious tone. "So it could take the form of any of the people in this room, please keep that in mind." Yukio said. "It usually visits households at night, and doesn't care if you are male, female, or even a child, it will rape any human that so much as moves. But girls," He said looking around the room at Shiemi and Izumo. "I urge you to be especially careful, you will be with me." Yukio said, and Rin hadn't even noticed the tears that were building up in his eyes. Pathetic. Even the word 'rape' triggered him lately.

"Uhm, Yukio?" Rin said, raising his hand in the air.

"Yes Rin?" Yukio asked, not even bothering to correct him and make him say 'Okumura-Sensei'.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Rin said as a memory flashed across his mind's eye.

"Can you wait until I'm done explaining?" Yukio asked, and Rin shook his head.

"Oh come on Rin, you can definitely hold it." Yukio said, not impressed.

"I can't…" Rin said, tears now streaming freely down his face. But Yukio couldn't see that.

"Hold it." He said, returning to the picture.

"This is also important: If it rapes you, if you don't disclose this information, it will come for you again, possibly." Yukio said. Thinking about his brother not disclosing anything about what had been bothering him lately, though the two things had nothing to do with each other. ...Or so he thought.

"With that in mind, any questions?" He asked, eyeing his class.

"No Sensei." A few people said, and Rin was now holding back sobs.

"Okay, let's go. Rin, you may go to the bathroom. Everyone else, gear up." Yukio told them as Rin made his way out of the room and to the hallway washroom.

He made his way into a stall and pulled out his razor, and water bottle full of holy water.

"Okay, everyone split up to search this mansion, it should be here somewhere. Girls, stay with me." Yukio said, and Rin took his sword out of it's red, thin bag and unsheathed it, not wanting to take any chances. Blue flame erupted from his body as he wandered off, alone. He went up the steps and made his way down the hallway, checking each room as he went along. He was in one of the larger rooms when he heard knocking coming from inside what he thought must be a locked closet. "Help!" Bon's voice called out and Rin froze on the spot. "Bon?" Rin asked, walking towards the closet. "Yes! It's me, Bon, help! That disgusting demon locked me in here! Get me out!" Bon called out, when Rin remembered what Yukio had said. That thing was a shapeshifter. "Bon? Is that really you?" Rin asked, and Bon (or whatever that thing was) was silent from inside the closet. "you… you're right… how do I know it's really you?" Bon asked and Rin rolled his eyes. "Who am I?" Rin asked, hand on the knob "You're Okumura Rin, or do you mean the son of Satan?" Bon said, and Rin glared at the door for a moment. "If it's really you-"

"Rin, how would I lock myself in a closet from the inside? Let me out goddamn it." Bon said and Rin rolled his eyes for a second time

"Fine, but if you're a demon-"

"Which I'm not." Bon interrupted.

"Whatever." Rin said, trying the handle. It really was locked. "I'm gonna break the door down, okay? Stand to the side or something."

"'K."

Rin efficiently broke down the door and Bon stayed inside. He grabbed Rin by the wrist and pulled him inside the closet, grabbing his sword as well. He plunged the sword into Rins body until it poked out from the other side.

"B- Bon?!" Rin said, blood spraying from his mouth as he spoke.

"Guess again, fool." That thing said in a voice that was certainly not Bon's. "Help me!" He screamed. "Help!"

The demon put a hand over his mouth and laughed maniacally "Be a good demon and shut it." He said, undoing Rin's pants.

Yukio had both Shiemi and Izumo at his side as they walked through the mansion, weapons at the ready. It had been an hour and there was no sign of the demon "Think it's time to call it quits? I don't think the demon is still in the house, I think the report was false." Izumo said, watching Yukio from behind. "I think you may be right, no one has called or texted saying they have seen it… we haven't come across anything strange… I think you're right. Yukio replied. "I'll call everyone in."

It took about 5 minutes for everyone to make their way outside, everyone but Rin.

"Nii-San?" Yukio called out, looking over the group, but his older brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Rin?" Yukio questioned and the group just looked around at one another. "Nope." Someone said, then another and another. "Where could he be?" Yukio muttered, staring at the group.

"we should split up again and go in and look for him, Yukio, you should call him." Bon said, looking annoyed that Rin had most likely gotten lost, while Yukio pulled out his phone and tried calling his brother, when he didn't pick up a second time he texted him: 'Where are you?'

The group split up once again, this time in pairs. It was Yukio with Shiemi, Konekomaru with Izumo, and Bon with Shima.

Bon and Shima made their way up the stairs and down the hallway, where they heard whimpering coming from one of the rooms.

"Rin?..." Shima said silently, walking into the room where the crying was coming from with Bon.

"Oh my God, Rin!" Shima said, looking at the amount of blood on the ground and staining his shirt and coming from his bottom. He had his pants around his ankles and he was laying on the floor in the closet, facing away from them, curled up tightly in a ball.

"Bon? Wh- What do we do?" Shima questioned as Bon pulled out his phone. "We'll take him outside to meet with the rest of the group, pull up his pants, I'll carry him." Bon replied.

Shima made his way over to him and pulled up his pants from behind, trying to give him as much privacy as possible, and therefore did not see the cuts littering his thighs, he didn't bother to do up the belt or button and picked him up and put him in Bon's arms. "No!" Rin fought to get away from Bon. "Don't touch me!" Rin screamed, pulling away from him and making it onto his own two feet. Then, he promptly collapsed on the ground, face first with barely enough time to put his hands out to stop his face from connecting with the floor. "Ugh…" He moaned, sitting up and clutching his side. "Listen, I know you don't want us to touch you but-"

"It happened again!" Rin cried, fists pounding on the floor.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Shima asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"This!" Rin wailed, fingers tracing along his left arm. Then, his fingernails sharpened and he dug his nails into his arm as he continued to cry. Blood poured from the deep, jagged gashed in his arms, and because his body was still trying to heal the wound in his stomach, they didn't heal right away. "Rin, stop!" Bon cried, and Shima stood there in horror. "Please! Make it stop!" Rin yelles, and then a trank made its way to his shoulder as he sat on his knees on the floor. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground in a heap, tears and blood still staining his skin.

"What the Hell happened?" Yukio asked from the doorway, shock written clearly on his face.

"I think he was raped." Shima said.

"And it might have happened in the past too." Said Bon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio stared at the two conscious boys and the one on the floor that looked to be in a lot of pain, what with the blood and tears staining his face.

"He was… you think…. No, i- it… it can't be…" Yukio stuttered out with a broken look on his face as Shiemi finally caught up and took a peek inside the room, only to find an awful picture awaiting her eyes.

"Yukio, calm down, I know it's a lot to take in, and you probably don't want to believe it, but…" as Bon continued on, Yukio went to his mind. No, he didn't want to believe it, and with what he just said… 'happened before'? There was just no way. Yukio noticed Bon had stopped talking and was now staring at him.

"How do we even know it happened now? And, there's no way it happened before, I've lived with him my whole life, don't you think I would have noticed?" Yukio stated, not willing to believe it ever happened to begin with.

"Yukio, he had blood coming from… his uh, you know what, and he also said 'it happened again.'"

Yukio looked down at the bloodied heap of his brother, laying down, deep gashes in his arm and a pained expression on his face even in a drugged state. Yukio's shoulders slumped as he looked back up at the two boys.

"He, did those gashes… come from himself?" Yukio asked, hoping the answer would be 'no.'

"Yeah, they did." Shima said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Yukio was at a complete and utter loss for words.

"We should probably go… how strong were those tranquilizers anyway?"

"Enough to subdue a demon for an hour, so since…" Yukio gulped and continued, "since he's half human, he should be down for two."

"Okay… let's call the rest of the class back and get Rin to the infirmary on True Cross Academy grounds." Bon said.

"Yeah, okay." Yukio replied, going over to Rin and picking him up. He felt a lot lighter than Yukio would have imagined and he wondered if it was because of how little Rin had been eating the past few years, let alone week. It was funny, because as a kid he always had a huge appetite, but that changed when they turned thirteen, in fact, he specifically remembered when his appetite diminished; it was right after he went on a mission with their father. He remembered because the first thing that happened when they got home was their father being told Rin hadn't come out of their room once since the day after they left and hadn't eaten anything either. After that, Rin's appetite had changed. It never got better, which left Yukio wondering just what happened. After hearing what Bon had to say about this happening before, he felt a strong fear wash over him. 'What if… this really did happen before, and that was the reason why he stopped eating as much?' He thought, carrying Rin outside.

The four of them stood outside for a moment before Shiemi spoke up, "Shouldn't we get Rin to the infirmary as soon as possible? He's bleeding pretty heavily. …"

Yukio looked over at her and it was then that he felt the warm, now cooling wetness to his clothes.

"We can't just leave Izumo and Konekomaru here."

Shiemi lowered her head for a moment and then looked up at Yukio again.

"Where is Takara anyway?" She asks.

"Sick."

"Well he'd better be, because if he was here Rin wouldn't have been alone." Shiemi huffs.

"No, it's my fault… if I didn't keep both you and Izumo with me, Rin would have had a partner, and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Yukio, it's not your fault. Come on, there is no way you could have known."

"No! If I had of…" Yukio let out a soft sob as Bon gestured to himself, allowing Yukio to walk over and place Rin in his arms.

Yukio walked away and just let it all out while hiding inside the parked van. All his life, all he had ever wanted to do was protect his brother, and he had failed. 'Happened before?' Jesus Christ, what was his brother going through all alone all these years? What happened this week? Why was he hiding out in the bathroom and not eating? Why was he having nightmares? If only… if only he'd just be open about all this stuff, then Yukio could help him. But why was he hiding all of this?

Yukio could remember when Rin was 13, shortly after his mission with father Fujimoto and when Rin had stopped eating, Rin would wake up in a cold sweat, either screaming or crying. Yukio thought he was being childish at the time, but what if he was really being… hurt by someone? And that just begged the question: who might that be?

Yukio shook his head and wiped his eyes and snot running nose, seeing as to the fact that his class was making their way to the van. Bon was carrying Rin bridal-style and Yukio noticed the bleeding had slowed down some-what, as there was only a minuscule amount of blood soaking into Bon's shirt, compared to his own, fully front covered white/now nearly fully red shirt and damp black jacket.

Bon was very gentle as he got in the van and placed Rin's body on his lap. The rest of his class slowly clambered into the van and took their seats, none daring to speak a single word.

The ride back to their school was silent, and Yukio could swear he could hear everyone's weighed down heartbeat.

Once they arrived at True Cross Bon continued to carry Rin, everyone following behind Yukio as they made it to the infirmary.

It was an hour long drive to the school from the mansion, so they had a little less than an hour left before Rin woke up, which no one was looking forward to, as they had talked outside of the mansion for a few minutes about Rin being in a catatonic state when they found him, so God knows how hell react when he wakes up.

They all Sat around Rin's bed after he had been checked over, the nurse was very confused when he showed up in a blood-stained outfit, only for there to be no wound. She had taken off his shirt and seen all the scars on his arms, and so decided to check the rest of his body, only to discover that he had fresh wounds and scars on his thighs, and therefore decided to ask Yukio about them, then of course contact his guardian (whom she did already know was the principal of the school, Mephisto) if Yukio told her he wasn't already aware.

"Young man, you are this boy's brother, are you not?"

Yukio shifted in his seat by Rin's bed rather uncomfortably, nodding his head 'yes.'

"Well dear, may I talk to you outside the room for a moment?"

"Of course." Yukio replied, getting out of his chair and following closely behind the nurse as she exited the room.

"Are you and, or you and your brothers guardian aware that Rin has self-harm scars and cuts on his upper left arm and both thighs?" The nurse asked carefully as Yukio's mouth dropped.

"What?"


End file.
